Presently, there are currently three known ways to reverse direction with a tiller-steer trolling motor. First, the operator can rotate the tiller handle 180°. This procedure places the tiller handle out of the boat and over the water, requiring the operator to leave their seat and assume an awkward and risky position for fishing, back-trolling, docking, etc. Second, some trolling motors provide a switch for electrically reversing the trolling motor direction. These switches are located separate from the tiller handle and require attention to locate, and the use of a second hand to operate or move the tiller steering hand from the tiller handle to the toggle switch and back and forth. Third, most variable speed trolling motors have forward and reverse from a center “Off” position. Clockwise rotation of the throttle handle is normally for forward motion and counterclockwise rotation of the throttle handle is for the reverse direction. With opposite rotational directions for travel direction, it is impossible to change direction instantly and the relationship of motion to rotation is not intuitive but is common.